What animals do when no one's home
by rosepetels
Summary: Yami forget's yugi birthday so he wants to fix that but when he comes home he finds the pets talking how will he react and will the pets help him. PUZZLESHIPPING TALKING ANIMALS AND FLUFF WARNING.Rated T for yaoi.


me:To be honest I was bored So here ya go.

"Yugi I said I was sorry"

"Sorry is not going cut it you forgot that today was my birthday and that's all you can say"

Yugi's pet cat and wolf woke up from there naps and heard the two fight.

"That's it i'm going on a walk"

"Yugi ple-And he left"

Yami forgot yugi's birthday and look at the wolf that yugi and yami saved from bleeding to death from a hunter's trap after that the wolf saved yugi's life from a mugger so ever scent then they kept the wolf which they name Stone because scent he almost bit the mugger's arm off he was toughe as stone Stone was black with white on his tail his paws and nose with black eyes.

"Yugi hates me"

Stone then look at Luna the cat which Luna was found as kitten and still is after they yami stone grandpa and yugi found her in a box she look 1 mouth old they took her in and named her Luna after they found her on the day of full moon stone and luna became good friends she is a white cat with brown eyes and a white bow on her neck.

"I'll be back"

Yami left then stone stood up and then"Atem such a moran forgetting Yugi's brithday right Luna"

"I agree Stone"

"And I think Yami was planing something tonight for Yugi after he found out it was Yugi's birthday"

Yes Luna and Stone can talk like humans when peaple are not around.

"So what do you think what it was"Luna ask**(A/N LUNA TALKS LIKE BUBBLES FROM POWERPUFF GIRLS AND STONE SOUNDS LIKE OZZY FROM OZZY AND DRIX)**

"I don't kn-"Stone was cut off when he turned around and saw a surpirse atem.

"Oh no"Luna and stone said together.

"You...g-g-gg-guys t-tt-t-tt-t-tt-t-t-t-TALK"

"SHUT UP"Stone and luna yelled together.

"S-Sorry"Atem whisperd.

"Keep this a secret master and is little master here"Stone ask.

"Master"Atem was confused.

"Don't worry all pets do that"Luna stated getting up from the steps on the stairs where she likes to take naps and got down to be in front of of Atem.

"I'm sorry i'm still recovering from shock"Ya"mi stated.

"well we don't blame you all animals talk like humans like in Madagascar"Luna said.

"All then why-"Atem was cut off.

"Becuase in the 17th centery animals found a way to speak but peaple back then thought it was witchcraft so we've been keeping it a secret"Stone said.

"It's not in history books all animals know this stuff"Luna stated.

"Well I'll keep the secret but now I don't what to do"Atem whisperd.

"Because you forgot Little master's birthday"Stone ask.

"Yes now Yugi hates me" ATEM Said saddly.

Luna and stone smirked and had an idea.

"Atem go to the store and get some roses"Stone said.

"um...okay but why"Atem ask.

"Trust us now GO"Luna yelled and atem left.

"Now i'll get those red and pink bed sheets"Stone said.

"I'll get the the radio along with the tape"Luna said.

15 MINTUES LATER.

"It's surpriseing how grandpa has 30 red and pink light blubs for Vinltanes day."Luna stated.

"I'm just surprise we could replace the the other lightblubs with the pink and red one's without poseable thumbs"Stone said.

"I'm home"ATem came in with roses without thorns.

"WOW YOU DID ALL THIS"Atem saw the whole inside of the house coverd in red and pink from the lightblubs.

"And a surpirse up stairs if you give us those roses"Stone ask and atem gave him the flowers stone had them in his mouth and went up stairs and came down 2 mintues later.

Luna was looking out the window and saw yugi"LITTLE DUDE COMING"luna yelled and went to the stairs and preteaded to sleep and stone went to the couch and did the same.

As soon as yugi walk in he saw heaven and aw"Yami did you do all this"yugi ask.

"Um...well...had help"Yami said.

Stone use his tale to turn on the radio and you spin me round and round was on by dead or alive.

"Oh yami i'm sorry for being mad at you"Yugi whisperd.

"It's okay little master"Yami whisperd.

"Little master"Yugi was confused.

'What did I just say'yami thought then remeber that stone and luna had something a surpirse up stairs.

"Yugi follow me"Yami ask.

Yugi did what he was told and saw rosepetels all over the floor lending to the bed and strawberrys were on the drawer the lights been replaced with red and pink one's and the sheets were red and pink.

"Oh yami"Yugi said with lust.

Yami closed the door and said."Now lets have some real fun"

Stone stood up and went over to luna"Think we did good"Stone whisperd. then they soon herd moans and screams coming from yugi's room.

"Oh yeah we did good."Luna whisperd.

Soon the moaning and screams stop after they heard the word"YAMI"

Stone and luna smirk and went to the door and lend on it hearing everything in there.

"Yugi there something I want to tell you"Yami ask.

Stone and luna stop and look at each other "What do you think it is"Luna whisperd stone was about to speak but then they heard yugi yelled in happiness saying"YES OF COUSRE YAMI I'LL MARRY YOU"

"I think Yami ask yugi to marry him"Stone whisperd.

"About time"Luna whisperd then stone and luna giggle with joy.

Hope you enjoyed.

Rosepetels~


End file.
